Test Our Love
by Mitzia
Summary: After returning home from a small tour, Shuichi locks himself in his room. Without the ball of excitement running around, Yuki finds himself a bit concerned for his lover. Complete fluff. T for language.


Shuichi has holed up in his room for over a week now. He only came out for a quick snack and to use the bathroom. He didn't even say a word to his obsession, Yuki. Likewise, Yuki didn't say anything to him.

However, the lack of contact didn't go unnoticed by the bestselling author.

It was almost a habit for him to take aspirin to calm down a headache from the overly eccentric rock star everyday, but he hasn't needed that lately. In the morning, Shuichi would annoy the hell out of him and at night, Shuichi would continue to annoy the hell out of him.

As frustrating as that boy was, he brought liveliness into Yuki's live.

Shuichi had suddenly stopped talking to him after returning home from a gig in Hokkaido which included a few magazine interviews. Nothing out of the ordinary for the musician's schedule. Maybe something happened to Bad Luck while he was away.

"I should probably call Tohma. No, then he'd think I care," Yuki grumbled to himself. He knew he should call his brother-in-law, but then he'd get teased about not being a heartless bastard like his reputation made him out to be.

"I guess I'll just figure it out myself then," he said.

He walked down the hallway of his home to the door with Shuichi's name on it. Yuki tapped the wood with his knuckle and waited for a response. He tried again when there wasn't noise coming from the room. "Shuichi?" he called.

He heard a slight rustling of bedsheets and then silence. "I know you're in there. Come out." The rustling was heard again, but no voice or footsteps were made.

Yuki knew he was in there and that he heard him. The one time he tries being concerned and nothing productive happens.

"Argh! Shuichi! Get your ass out here!" Yuki yelled. He kicked the door open effortlessly due to his anger.

Inside, the room was a mess with manga and crumbled up papers everywhere. A heap of blankets and bedsheets was resting on the bed.

"This place is a mess! What the hell did you do in here?" Yuki asked.

"Leave me alone," the bundle whispered.

"Huh? Why? What's been your problem lately?"

"Nothing. Please just go."

"This is the first time we've spoken to each other in a week. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Shuichi sighed and turned away from his lover. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

Yuki's eye twitched as his anger was reaching a boiling point. "Why do you have to be so difficult?!" he yelled. He grabbed the bedsheets and blankets and tore them away from the teen.

Shuichi was exposed without a place to hide anymore. "Why do you care so suddenly?" he mumbled.

"Because I care about you, dumbass!"

"Huh?" Shuichi looked at Yuki with confused lilac eyes. "Did you just-"

"What? Is there something wrong with that reason?!" he yelled.

"Um, no it's just tha-"

"What? Is it weird that I care about you? You come into my life like a goddamn rocket and won't leave me alone and now that you do, I look like a bad guy for caring! This is why I don't deal with relationships!"

Yuki groaned and rubbed his temples after his outburst. "Uh, Yuki? Are you okay?" Shuichi asked hesitantly.

"No I'm not. You're not fine, so I'm not fine! Ugh!" Yuki yelled.

Shuichi stared at his fuming lover and started laughing. "What the hell's so funny?" Yuki asked.

"That was so cute, Yuki! You acted like a jealous girl! You should see your face right now!" Shuichi laughed.

Yuki didn't know what was happening with the pinkette, but his insides told him it wasn't good.

"What's so funny?" he asked again through gritted teeth.

"Hiro said I should do this to see how you'd react. He said he didn't think you'd do anything and I sort of thought the same and look what happened! This is priceless!"

"Hiro told you?"

"Yeah!"

"You wanted to see how I'd react to you being depressed?"

"Yeah!"

Yuki growled before punching Shuichi's arm hard. "You little punk! What the hell is wrong with you?! Am I your you now?" Yuki yelled.

"Aww, come on Yuki! It was harmless fun!" Shuichi laughed.

"Harmless, my ass! You'll pay for this!"

"This is why I love you, Yuki."

"Shut up, brat."

"It's your turn to say you love me now."

"I'm never talking to you again."

"You're blushing, Yuki!"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**So this is technically my first Gravitation fic, although I wrote a Gravitation/ Junjo Romantica crossover in the past. It felt kinda weird for some reason XD I wrote this while at the dentist, so it might be weird and I originally was gonna make it really sad, but I was listening to KagePro and got into a good mood, so a happy ending it was! XD I hope you enjoyed this short!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
